Donna's daughter
by lozza1989
Summary: Donna noble meets a twelve year old girl and discovers that she's a victim of child abuse so she decideds to adopt her as her own.
1. Chapter 1

Donna's daughter

She hated them,both of them. She wished that her parents wern't so abusive and mean, but Twelve year old Kirsty couldn't change the way her parents were. They hated their Daughter for a reason she could never understand.

At the moment,she was sat in her bedroom,reading when her dad shouted her from downstairs.

"No" Kirsty said "I'm not coming down."

"Just get down here now" her dad bellowed. Kirsty sighed and sheepishly made her way down stairs and into the living room.

"What's going on?" she asked both her parents who seemed to look angry.

"Sit" her dad barked,pointing towards the armchair. Kirsty stared at him blankly and his patience was growing thin with her.

"I said,sit" he snarled,grabbingh er by the hair and throwing her onto the chair.

"What's happening?" she asked in a scared tone.

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME"her dad bellowed,making Kirsty shiver.

"What have I done?" she asked. She began to feel tears filling her eyes.

"YOU STOLE YOUR MUM'S PURSE" he shouted.

"It's true" her mum added in a nasty tone. Kirsty stared at both her parents with a horrified look on her face.

"I didn't" she admitted,crying hard "I didn't steal your purse mum. You probably mis-placed it again,I would never steal your purse."

"BITCH" her dad screamed "YOU LYING,FILTHY BITCH." He slapped her hard across the face,causing her to fall from the chair and hit her head on the floor. Dazed,she stood up and walked to the front door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" her dad bellowed as she grabbed the handle.

"AWAY FROM YOU TWO"she shouted,tears streaming down her cheeks. Her dad's face went a beetroot colour.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE,GET BACK HERE NOW" he bellowed so loudly that the veins in his forehead were practily showing.

"NO,I'VE SUFFERED TWELVE YEARS OF ABUSE FROM YOU AND THAT BITCH."

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY" her mum screamed.

"AND I'VE HAD IT,HAD IT.I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT ANYMORE" and she stepped out the front door and slammed it behind her.

Many thoughts ran through Kirsty's mind as she stormed down the street. Why were her parents so mean to her. She was still crying ,but she was angry at the same time.

"I hate them,I hate them both" she muttered as she plonked herself on a park bench. She also had a headache from whens he hit her head after her dad slapped her.

"I wish I was adopted" she sobbed,burying her head in her knees. She was sobbing for about ten minutes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked a woman's voice. Kirsty slowly lifted her head and saw a red-headed woman smiling at her.

"Everything" Kirsty replied as she brushed the tears away "everything is wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked the red-headed woman, sitting on the bench with her.

"I hate my parents" Kirsty blurted out as more tears streamed down her face. The woman took out a hankerchief and handed it to the young girl.

"Surely you don't mean that" she said.

"I do" Kirsty replied "I hate both of them and I never want to see them again."

"Now,why is that?" asked the woman. Kirsty ssniffed and used the hanky to wipe her eyes. They were red from all the crying.

"They abuse me,they hit me" she admitted "My dad slapped me ealier and I hit my head on the floor."

"Are you serious?" the woman asked. Kirsty nodded.

"Twelve years I've suffered their abuse."

"Twelve years,is that your age?" the woman asked. Kirsty nodded.

"So,you've been abused all your life?." Kirsty nodded again and told the woman about how they accuse her of stuff she hasn't done and she showed her the bruises on her arms from where she had been beaten.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"I'm Kirsty Morris" Kirsty replied as she dried her tired eyes again "and who are you?."

"I'm Donna noble" the woman replied. Kirsty smiled.

"I like you Donna noble" she replied.

"Just call me Donna" said Donna. Just then,they heard a man's voice approaching.

"Donna,where have you been,I've been looking everywhere for you." Kirsty looked up and saw a tall man in a pinstripped suit,trainers and a long brown coat.

"Sorry Doctor,i was with this young girl" Donna replied,indicating Kirsty.

"Oh" the Doctor said "and what's your name then?"

"Kirsty" Kirsty replied.

"She gets abused by her parents Doctor,we have to do something" Donna suggested.

"Well" the Doctor said "we can't have that. Tell you what Kirsty, why don't you spend the night in my erm,place and we'll get this sorted out in the morning."

"I don't think that's a good idea,I'm not supposed to go wi----." Suddenly,she passed out.

"Oh my god" Donna gasped. The Doctor ran to Kirsty and examined her.

"Concussion,possibly caused by a knock to the head" he stated.

"She told me that she hit herh ead on the floor earlier when her dad slapped her" Donna said "we need to get her away from those abusive parents of hers."

"Don't worry Donna,we'll sort thato ut in them orning. Right now,this girl needs to be looked after" and he picked her up and carried her back to the Tardis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor and Donna hurried back to the tardis as the Doctor carried the unconcious young girl in his arms.

"Here, take her while I get the door open" he said as he handed Kirsty to Donna before unlocking the door and stepping inside with Donna closely following behind him.

"Ok, let's get her to the medical room" the Doctor informed as he ran further into the tardis. Donna jogged along after him with the still unconcious Kirsty in her arms and followed him into the medical room which was covered in white walls, a pale blue floor, a sink and a bed in the corner.

"Put her on there" the Doctor said, pointing at the bed. Donna nodded and placed Kirsty on the bed as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver,switching it on.

"So did this girl tell you what happened?" he asked as he began to scan her.

"She said that her dad hit her and she fell and hit her head on the floor" Donna replied as she watched the Doctor scan the girl with his sonic screwdriver.

"Could possibly be shock or concussion" he stated.

"I can't believe the way her parents have been treating her, no wonder she ran away, probably couldn't put up with it any longer" Donna pointed out.

"Well I'll ask her about it when she wakes up" he replied as he put his sonic screwdriver in his pocket "at least she was brave enough to tell you."

"But she will be ok though won't she ?" Donna asked, looking at Kirsty who was still laying on the bed, eyes close and face pale.

"Oh yeah, she might have abit of a headache when she comes round but other than that I think she'll be ok" he informed her as they left the medical room and headed back to the console room.

"But, we're not sending her back to her parents are we, I know I'm not her mum but from what I heard, I don't want to sent her back to her parents, just so they can beat her again" Donna pointed out "I was thinking about getting in contact with child services to report them."

"Well, let's just see what our young guest has to say about that first" the Doctor replied "I'll ask her about it tomorrow." Donna nodded and sat down on the tardis chair.

Her head ached, everything was dark and Kirsty didn't know where she was, but she could feel herself laying on a bed somewhere. As she began to come round,she could hear a pair of footsteps coming towards her and as they got closer, she heard a man's voice.

"Don't worry, you're safe now" he said. As her vision began to come into focus, she saw a tall man with brown spiky hair, dressed in a pinstripped suit leaning over her.

"W-who are you?" Kirsty stammered nervously.

"I'm the Doctor" he replied, smiling down at her.

"I saw you yesterday, before I fainted" Kirsty replied "why am I here?"

"You fainted because of that bump to your head you recieved yesterday so I bought you here so you could get rested up" he explained.

"I can't stay here, my mum and dad will be wondering where I am" she replied as she sat up and climbed off the bed, but she still felt dizzy and the Doctor had to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Are you sure you want to go back after the way they've been treating you?" he asked her as he helped her back onto the bed.

"How did you know about that?" Kirsty asked, looking confused.

"Don't you remember, Donna told me yesterday before you passed out" the Doctor replied "now, she's been thinking of phoning up child services, see if they can help you out but I was wondering what you think?"

"Is she here?" the girl asked. The Doctor nodded and said that he will fetch her before walking out of the medical room. He came back a few minutes later with the red headed woman she had met the evening before.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Donna asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Abit of a headache but I'm ok" Kirsty replied "the doctor told me that you were thinking about calling child services."

"Yes, that's if you want me to?" Donna asked. Kirsty then looked nervous and bit her bottom lip.

"You don't have to be scared" the Doctor reassured her "if Donna contacts child services and tells them what your parents have been doing to you then they could get the police involved too."

"They said I'll get it much worse if i ever told on them" Kirsty replied in a shaky tone. Donna came closer to her and held her hands in a comforting manner.

"It's ok kirsty, if you show them the evidence that they've been abusing you phyiscally, then they could be sent to prison for a long time" she reassured her.

"I can't, because if they ever found out that I told on them, then who knows what they'll do" Kirsty replied, her voice shaking.

"But you were brave enough to tell me, so you can be brave enough to tell Child services and the police" Donna said "tell you what, how about me and the Doctor come with you to the police later this morning." Kirsty looked at Donna then at the Doctor, fear in her eyes.

"What do I tell them?" she asked.

"Just tell them that your parents have been hitting you and show them the bruises on your arms to prove it" the doctor replied "assaulting a child is a very serious offense. Tell me Kirsty, how old are you?"

"Twelve, I've only just turned Twelve" Kirsty replied.

"How long?" the Doctor asked

"Two weeks" the girl replied.

"See, your barely a teenager, but you're still just a child so what your mum and dad have been doing to you is wrong" the Doctor explained to her "if you don't tell someone about it now, then you could be putting up with abuse from your parents until you end up leaving home and you'll be suffering in silence." This time, Kirsty looked at the Doctor straight in the eye.

"I want to tell them, I don't care if mum and dad find out, I just want it to stop" she said.

"That's the spirit" the Doctor beamed, ruffling her hair "do you think you feel ok enough to go to the police station later?" Kirsty nodded. later that morning, Kirsty had left the medical room and was taking into the main control room.

"Wow, where am I?" she asked as she first set foot into the main control room.

"This is the Tardis, it stands for time and relative dimension in space" the Doctor explained "it's a ship."

"You mean, like a spaceship?" the young girl asked as she walked around the consoles.

"Yeah" the Doctor replied. Kirsty stopped and turned to look at him and Donna.

"Are you telling me that you're some kind of Alien?" she asked. The Doctor nodded and Kirsty stepped back in fear.

"Oh my god, I've been abducted by an alien" she gasped "but why do you look human, have you disguised yourself?"

"No" the Doctor replied "I come from a race known as the timelords and we all look human, except timelords have two hearts instead of one. The Tardis can travel in time and space."

"So, you're not going to peform some experiment on me are you?" Kirsty asked.

"No you silly girl" the Doctor chuckled "the reason I bought you here was because you were hurt and the Tardis was the only place nearby."

"And what about Donna, is she a timelady or something?" Kirsty asked.

"No, Donna is human, she's my companion" the Doctor replied. For the first time that day, Kirsty grinned.

"You mean, you're a couple" she smiled "you both going to get married in the future?"

"Oi madam, we're just friends" Donna replied. The Doctor chuckled and ruffled Kirsty's hair.

"I see you're begining to cheer up" he said. Kirsty nodded and pointed out that this was the happiest she felt in years.

"Ok you, shall we go down to the police station?" he asked. Kirsty nodded and the Doctor opened the door. When Kirsty stepped out of the Tardis, she was shocked to see that it was smaller on the outside.

"How did you do that?" she asked when the Doctor and Donna followed her out "get all those rooms into one small blue box?"

"Call it magic" the Doctor replied with a beam "just an old dose of magic."

"Ok, so you're an Alien but you can do magic aswell?" Kirsty asked. The Doctor nodded and smiled again.

"So, you're an Alien magician or something like that or Alien wizard?" Kirsty asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" the Doctor replied "so then, shall we head over to the Police station." It was at that moment when Kirsty looked nervous again and the doctor had to reassure her that everything was going to be ok and that she didn't need to be scared.

"Ok, let's do this then" kirsty said, putting on a brave face "i've putting up with abuse from them since I was small and I want it to stop." So the three of them headed to the police station which was just nearby.


End file.
